


Somebody To Lean On

by Cinnamean



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ADHD Lance, Angst, Anxiety Disorder, Hunk-centric, M/M, Stress, anxiety attack, hance if you squint, hangst? Yeah, implied shallura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11512227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamean/pseuds/Cinnamean
Summary: Hunk has always been plagued with anxiety. But when Shiro disappears after the fall of Zarkon, his condition suddenly triples.After taking care of all the paladins and the stress buildup, it all crashes down on him.





	Somebody To Lean On

**Author's Note:**

> A small fanfic I wrote for the dathunk competition on the Voltron Amino.

Space was extremely anxiety inducing is what Hunk found out. That sounds like it would be common knowledge, and he was fully aware of how terrifying space was back when he was at the Garrison, but now that he was actually experiencing it, it was all too much to handle.

 

Things got even more out of hand for him since he didn't have his medication. Without it, his anxiety basically made him unable to function.

 

Over time, he slowly got used to the nauseous feeling every time he stepped into battle or even glanced out a window. His hands stopped sweating and he didn't need to do breathing techniques to calm himself.

 

But things changed after Shiro disappeared.

 

The team was in chaos, Lance and Keith arguing more than usual, Pidge secluding herself, and Coran and Allura finding excuses to leave the situation. Overall, they were a complete wreck.

 

Hunk did what he could. He brought food Pidge when she refused to leave her room for days, desperately trying to find Shiro's coordinates.

 

He kept Lance company at night, letting him rant about his worries and his own anxiety while Hunk soothingly ran his fingers through his friend's hair.

 

Keith in particular wore him out. Hunk would fight him in the training deck until the other was past the point of exhaustion. While their weapons weren't exactly meant to go against each other, they were creative enough to figure it out.

 

Coran was a tough nut to crack, surprisingly. Hunk spent his time helping the old Altean clean the healing pods and teaching him how to cook a decent meal, all while listening to him retell stories from when he was young. After enough conversation, Coran would whittle down and talk about Shiro and his worries for Allura. Hunk was always there to give him a shoulder to cry on.

 

Allura gave into Hunk within minutes, telling him how worried she was for the whole team and for Shiro. She had even told Hunk about her growing affections for the black paladin.

 

When all the team was taken care of at the end of the day, it left Hunk exhausted and depressed. One couldn't take all of their doubts and anxieties without feeling burdened themselves. But, he didn't want to bother anyone else with his own anxiety.

 

So he bottled it up deep in his chest for another day.

 

When that day came, it was ill-timed as things usually were.

 

It was their first battle without Shiro. Fleets of Galra ships swarmed towards them with bloodlust, set out on taking revenge against those who killed their emperor.

 

The lions were pushed to their limits, and it was obvious that they needed Voltron. But the four of them could barely work together alone, forget together. Plus, the biggest problem they purposely overlooked was that they didn't even have a fifth paladin.

 

They needed to retreat, but Allura hadn't given them the signal yet. She pushed them harder, forcing them to give more than what they had.

 

The number of ships left made Hunk sick to his stomach. His hands were sweaty and shaky, knuckles white from clenching them too hard. He felt bile come up his throat, but swallowed it down with a shiver of disgust. Now was not the time to puke.

 

His lion took a shot to the side, sending him sideways. He blasted the ship with his tail laser, destroying things left and right. But when one ship was destroyed, another took its place. They had hardly made a dent in the fleet.

 

It was getting hard to focus among all the chaos. His lion felt cold, or maybe that was just him. He felt himself shivering in his seat. The stress suddenly landed on him in a heap. He felt uncomfortable in his own skin, wanting to peel himself from it.

 

Finally, Allura told them to retreat. Hunk landed in his hangar, still trying to stop the anxiety festering inside him. He felt a bead of sweat drip off his brow, his body still shaking profusely.

 

There was a knock from outside his lion. Hesitating, he pressed a button to let the person in.

 

It was Lance.

 

"How you doing here, buddy?"

 

"Awful," Hunk groaned, his face in his hands. "I feel like I'm about to throw up."

 

"If you do, I ain't gonna blame you. I know how anxiety is with you, don't worry," Lance said uncharacteristically soft, his hand planted on Hunk's back.

 

Hunk nodded his head, but didn't move. He still felt sick and he just needed to wait until it passed.

 

Lance took a seat next to the pilot chair, his hand gliding across Hunk's body before resting on his arm. "You can talk about it, you know. You've been there for all of us, but I don't think you've gotten a chance to talk yourself."

 

Hunk sighed, rubbing his temples. "I'm just stressed. My anxiety hasn't really been this bad for a while now, Lance. Well, it was when we were battling Zarkon, but that was a life or death situation. This was just a fleet of ships."

 

"Well, there was a lot of them. And to be honest, we were on the losing side."

 

"I know, I know. It's times like these I wish I still had my anxiety medication."

 

Lance snorted. "Man, do I feel you there. Do you know how much I would give just to get my hands on some of my ADHD pills again? Curse those Alteans and their lack of mental issues!" Lance joked, swinging a fist in the air.

 

The exaggerated gestures pulled a laugh out of Hunk, nudging his friend with his elbow. "Hey, they're lucky to not have any. Can you imagine what Earth would be like if we were them?"

 

"Oh hell yeah, that sounds awesome. You could be an opera singer cause you know that voice of yours is beautiful."

 

"And you could get Iverson to lay off you for not paying attention. I swear that guy had no concept of anything."

 

"Man, if only, right?" Lance stood up, patting Hunk's shoulder. "You ready to come out big guy? Well, out of the lion. You already came out of the closet."

 

"Oh my god, Lance, shut up!" Hunk snorted, playfully hitting his arm. Lance only grinned, running away from Hunk quickly.

 

"Help! Hunk is gonna kill me!" He yelled jokingly.

 

"Get back here, Lance!" Hunk played along, running after his friend in mock anger.

 

He was grateful for his friend being there for him. After all, there was no trace of anxiety left from the battle. __ __

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Comments and kudos are always appreciated! Drop me a message below~
> 
> If you have a prompt you might want to be written for you, message me on my tumblr (cinnamean) and I'll decide if I want to write it! Again, don't be shy.


End file.
